This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. The polypeptides of the present invention have been putatively identified as a human haemopoietic maturation factor, sometimes hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cHMxe2x80x9d. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action cf such polypeptides.
Various growth factors have been discovered, studied and utilized (cellular and molecular biology, edited by the Japanese Tissue Culture Association, Asakura Shoten (1987). Such cell growth factors include epidermal growth factor, platelet derived growth factor, acidic fibroblast growth factor and basic fibroblast growth factor among others. All these factors have been isolated based upon growth promotion of fibroblast cells. However, these factors have also been found to display widely ranging activity and poor specificity.
Accordingly, recent attempts have been made to search for growth factors specifically acting on functionally differentiated cells. As a result, growth factors such as keratinocyte growth factor and hepatocyte growth factor have been isolated, thus creating the possibility that these factors could be used to treat diseases vulnerable to their specific action spectra. Another growth factor which has been isolated is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 92102385.9 applied for by Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd. disclosing a glia activating factor which has glial cell growth promoting activity, and the DNA encoding for that polypeptide.
Hematopoiesis is the production of blood cells. The major hematopoietic tissues are bone marrow, spleen, lymph nodes and thymus. Hematopoiesis in the human embryo begins in the second week of life. Bone marrow appears in the embryo in the second month, and it becomes the dominant hematopoietic organ in the latter half of gestation and throughout postnatal life. The bone marrow contains stem cells that give rise to all cells of the haemopoietic series. All of the blood cells except T-lymphocytes are produced in the marrow.
The polypeptides of the present invention has been putatively identified as a haemopoietic maturation factor polypeptide based on amino acid sequence homology to Human glia maturation factor polypeptides.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel polypeptides, as well as biologically and diagnostically active fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof. The polypeptides of the present invention is of human origin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding such polypeptides, including mRNAs, DNAs, cDNAs, genomic DNA, as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided procedures for producing such polypeptides by recombinant techniques comprising culturing recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells, containing a nucleic acid sequence encoding the polypeptide of the present invention, under conditions promoting expression of said protein and recovery of said protein.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are also provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to the nucleic acid sequences of the present invention.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotide encoding such polypeptide, for therapeutic purposes, for example, to treat leukemia, blood related disorders, to stimulate differentiation and proliferation of cells of hematopoietic or stromal origin, and to remove malignant cells.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antagonists against such polypeptides, which may be used to inhibit the action of such polypeptides, for example, to treat auto-immune diseases by preventing expansion of certain T-cell populations.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases or susceptibility to diseases related to mutations in the nucleic acid sequences and altered levels of the polypeptides of the present invention.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for in vitro purposes related to scientific research, for example, synthesis of DNA and manufacture of DNA vectors.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.